Trato
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [SasukexNaruto] Naruto le dará a Sasuke lo que siempre ha anhelado, su venganza, su libertad y su vida.


**Titulo: Trato**

**Autora: Algodón de Azúcar**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, angst.**

**Sinopsis: Le daría en bandeja de plata a Sasuke todo lo que siempre ha anhelado, su venganza, su libertad y su vida.**

Y ahí estaban, sus pasos lentos, marcados por el dolor que sentía en su vientre por aquella enorme herida que le habían hecho, apenas había podido escapar de su final pero tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que verlo antes de que sucediese lo peor... antes de que fuera tarde.

Caminó entre los árboles apenas recargándose entre estos para poder avanzar, sentía su chakra muy cerca de ahí, sabía que estaba cerca y le llamó con su propia energía, le llamó desesperadamente al grado que sintió como la propia presencia de él le contestaba angustiado, quizá preocupado, demasiado alterado y sonrió...

Se acomodó en el tronco y la herida comenzó a sanarse por si sola, su sonrisa se ensanchó y cerró los ojos.

_-__**¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?**_

_-Si, ya lo decidí..._

_-__**Estás conciente de que puedes morir... ¿cierto?**_

_-Deja de cuestionarme... y apresúrate a curar la herida que no tarda en llegar..._

_-__**... ¿por qué sacrificas tanto por él?. Te he prometido dominar todo mi poder y aún así decidiste esto?**_

_­-Ya cállate... –_

Era una discusión interna, una discusión que se llevaba acabo con una reja de por medio, con un sello resguardando aquella enorme puerta en esos pasillos llenos de agua que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, los ojos rojos, peligrosos del Kyuubi estaban enterrados en sus orbes azules, decididas, confiadas.

Estaba por entregarlo todo.

Por aquella persona que amaba.

Sus ojos se cerraron en aquel mundo subconsciente para abrirse en la realidad cuando sintió que aquella presencia acercarse, alterada, más que lo de siempre, más de lo normal, y aunque esa aura oscura le envolvía desde hace años, esas sensaciones seguían siendo un libro abierto para él. A pesar de todo, seguía sabiendo lo que podía sentir aquel...

-¡Naruto! –se acercó para posicionarse a su lado mientras que la herida terminaba de cerrarse.

-Sasuke... quiero pedirte un favor... –los ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros.

-Cállate dobe... –intentó ser conciliador como antes.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían que se veían a escondidas para calmar las ansias y las búsquedas sin sentido de Naruto y las horas de insomnio de Sasuke por las noches?

El vinculo nunca se rompió.

-Perdóname, Sasuke... –el rubio simplemente se le quedó mirando y sus orbes azulinas como el cielo se tiñeron de rojo lo cual solo sobresaltó al portador del Sharingan, pero aún así notaba como el semblante dulce del rubio seguía en su rostro.

De pronto, una cuerda se ataba a los brazos y las piernas de Sasuke, una cuerda especial que impedía que el Chakra se moviera, no quería dejarlo inconsciente, por que el trato con el Bujiuu de nueve colas era ese, cuando la misión de Naruto estuviese terminada, el zorro liberaría a Sasuke para que culminase su venganza sintener a nadie que interfiera.

La misión de Naruto: Acabar con Akatsuki.

Cuando se levantó ya casi recobrado completamente, se giró al pelinegro que le miraba con rencor mal disimulado, una rivalidad que ahora crecía. ¿qué se creía ese rubio para atarlo de esta forma?. ¿qué acaso no eran amigos?.

-Sueltame –exigió.

-No, no puedo.

-¡NARUTO, SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- volvió a exigir exasperado pero el rubio dejó de verlo y dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar en concreto.

-Ya están aquí... –susurró para si mientras que con un poco del poder del Kyuubi ataba a Sasuke al árbol completamente inmóvil.

El pelinegro siguió gritándole una y otra vez que le liberara cuando de pronto se quedó callado al sentir unas presencias amenazantes acercarse, esas presencias que no olvidaría, especialmente por que eran las que tanto buscaba, las que tanto anhelaba y una de ellas era la que tanto añoraba encontrar para destrozarla y eliminarla.

Cuando se giró a Naruto para intentar pedir una explicación, se dio cuenta que todo el chakra rojo estaba envolviendo al rubio de forma peligrosa, tres colas ondeaban detrás de su cuerpo mientras que rugía amenazadoramente, una vez más, el rubio se dirigió al pelinegro que se sobrecogió sobre si mismo. Naruto estaba dejando salir el poder del demonio deliberadamente.

Cuando intentó darse cuenta, el rubio ya había salido disparado hacia algún lado y después una gran nube de polvo, explosiones, gritos, golpes, gruñidos, fuego... era una batalla campal y fue cuanto sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como de que la nube de polvo de la última gran explosión se llevase acabo, un enorme zorro de nueve colas se erguía imponente.

Miró de reojo un segundo a Sasuke y después continuó con su batalla, no duró mucho cuando el Kyuubi se acercaba hasta Sasuke y le liberaba con una de sus garras, más de entre sus colas, dos se acercaron hacia Sasuke, dejando dos cuerpos frente a sus pies.

Una túnica negras con nubes rojas, el cabello negro desperdigado, inconsciente. Uchiha Itachi.

Cabellos rubios, piel tostada y una ropa entre naranja y negra... Uzumaki Naruto.

El Uchiha menor levantó su mirada hacia el zorro que le hacía semejante oferta, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando.

-**Esto es parte del trato, Uchiha estúpido... **– el zorro miraba con desdén a Sasuke y después comenzaba a relatar concretamente el por que estaba ahí.

_** FLASH BACK **_

Había salido de la aldea sin permiso de nadie, es más, había dejado inconscientes a los guardianes de la puerta para poder salir corriendo hacia el bosque y antes de que le encontraran se dirigió a donde había escuchado que era el paradero de Akatsuki. La aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

Al llegar, una pelea, la mayoría de los Akatsuki estaban cerca y Naruto no pudo hacer la gran cosa más que engañarlos con unos cuantos clones y salir escapando como vil cobarde. No sin antes comenzar a planear su siguiente movimiento.

_­__**-**__Necesito tu ayuda..._

_­__**-Siempre la necesitas... ¿qué quieres?**_

_**-**__Hacer un trato contigo...- un sonido de desinterés se escuchó al otro lado de la reja- Te ofrezco la libertad a cambio de varias condiciones._

_-__**¿Crees que tu me vas a dar condiciones, mocoso?**_

_-Si muero, morirás conmigo, ¿eso quieres?_

_-...__**Habla**_

_-Son varias cosas, la primera es que me ayudes a matar a todos los Akatsuki, a excepción de uno, que solo quiero que lo dejes inconsciente, Uchiha Itachi._

_**-Demasiado fácil, eso lo tomaré no como favor, si no como un tipo "sacrificio" que me haces como si fuese una ofrenda... ¿qué más quieres que haga?**_

_**-**__Maldito Zorro de mierda... bien, atraeré a Sasuke hacia mi, lo ataré y lo dejaré fuera de esto, cuando hayas terminado con Akatsuki, deja a Uchiha Itachi vivo a sus pies y libérale._

_-__**¿Vas a darle en bandeja de plata a ese bastardo, su venganza?-**_

_**-**__Sí... y por último, quiero que dejes a Suna y Konoha en paz..._

_-__**¿Solo eso por dejarme libre?... lo que me causa extrañeza es... ¿por qué mierda te expones tanto por ese bastardo?... Te ha matado prácticamente cuatro veces, si no fuese por mi, ya estarías muerto**_

_**-**__No quiero que él ... siga teniendo problemas, quiero darle su venganza y que se libre de mis peticiones de hacerle volver... sé que le molesta._

_-__**Sentimientos humanos, no los entiendo y me dan asco pero está bien... más te vale cumplir con el trato.**_

_**-**__Hai... _

_** FIN FLASH BACK **_

-**El Moreno sigue vivo, así que mátalo de una maldita vez, por lo menos haz algo en tu puta vida por este imbecil... –**dijo moviendo el cuerpo del rubio con una de sus colas.

Sasuke estaba estático, tenía a su hermano completamente frente de él, pero... no así, ¡¡Quería vencerlo, no matarlo así!!

-**Mocoso... Naruto entregó su vida para que tuvieras tu venganza, así que no desperdicies su vida, ¿comprendes?. Detesto a este imbecil pero le tomé respeto... así que mata a tu maldito hermano y termina con tus niñerías. –**

Sasuke miraba a su hermano tirado, pero cuando escuchó las palabras del demonio, sus ojos se dirigieron completamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del rubio... ¿entregar su vida?... ¡¿NARUTO ESTABA MUERTO?!

-**Y mocoso, regresa a la hoja... dale un entierro memorable a este idiota... por su culpa he sentido parte de algo que se llama "amar" a alguien... hump, ese idiota no merece quedarse así...-**el zorro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria de donde estaba Sasuke quien cayó de rodillas.

El cielo comenzó a llorar amargamente haciendo que el cielo se tornara negro, Sasuke sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, ese imbecil volvía a hacer sus cosas sin pensar, sin meditar y ahora ya no había vuelta de hoja, apretó los puños para sacar su katana y colocar el filo en la garganta de su hermano inconsciente.

Con el cuerpo del rubio en sus manos, su traje de combate cubierta de sangre, sin arma alguna, caminaba hacia los portales de Konoha mientras que intentaba pensar que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ¿qué sucedería?

Se detuvo un segundo y giró su rostro hacia el cielo.

Parecía que esta escena ya la había vivido, Naruto inconsciente, la lluvia, el dolor, la soledad, una batalla, el rencor, el odio, la venganza... la amistad, el amor...

Pero esta vez ya no había marcha atrás. Naruto había muerto.

Cumpliría la petición de Naruto en los labios del demonio de nueve colas, volvería a Konoha. Le daría una sepultura digna al mayor héroe de la historia. Y después... después...


End file.
